Everything Has Changed
by writergal2013
Summary: Young Austin & Ally meet in school and have the best time of their lives -even if they're in first grade. As they get to know each other, they start falling in love. Later young Ally gives young Austin something he'll always remember. And after almost ten years, Austin and Ally see eachother for the 1st time. Based on Everything Has Changed by Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift. ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys! I'm finally gonna try some one shots as well! This is my first one, so go easy. Based on the fantastic song by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.**

It was the first day of school, and I got on the bus with my newspaper and drink, and say down by myself. All the other kids didn't really pay any mind to me. I was reading my usual 'Cartoons' part of the paper, when the bus stopped, and I saw this girl come on...and she sat by me. She looked at me and giggled a little, and before we knew it, we were talking like we knew eachother since forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When I walked into the classroom I saw nothing but the beautiful girl in my first grade class. She was so pretty, but so quiet. The way her hands curved as she wrote down in her book. I found out her name was Hallie. Ever since we met on the bus today, it's like we've been best friends. She looked up, smiled, and walked towards me.

"Hey, Alan want to go-

"Okay class! Time for crafts. But today, we're going to make our very own cookies!" The teacher yelled.

We both smiled at eachother and went to sit down.

When we were all quiet, the teacher passed out the cookies and designs we could put on it. It was like a candy wonderland.

I looked up and saw that Hallie had the best looking cookie in the class and placed a strawberry on top.

"I like your cookie." I said.

She looked up and laughed at mine.

"I like yours too." Hallie said.

The next thing the teacher made us do was watch a movie, but Hallie and I were so bored.

Hallie and I started doing everything together. Whenever recess came, we sat on the monkey bars together, eating sandwiches, doing fake plays, and whenever music class came, I'd look into her eyes, and play the guitar. My dad taught me to do a couple chords. During PE, we'd go outside, and while the other kids were playing, we'd do this thing called yoga that Hallie taught me.

Movie days were always my favorite because Hallie and I could just sneak out and have fun by ourselves. We'd go to any empty class that we could find and entertain ourselves. In one empty class we found, Hallie looked at the snake.

"Alan, look!" She shouted.

We both walked towards the glass and saw a snake. We weren't really scared. I paid more attention to the snake than she did, and I kissed the glass. Hallie was looking at me the whole time. I guess she was a little surprised by how good I was with animals.

We then found some more crafts in the closet, made a little tent and played with our flashlights. When we got bored with that, we snuck into the library and I drew while Hallie was stitching up something. The librarian almost caught us so we ran, until we got to the hallway and walked into another empty classroom. Hallie and I smiled when we saw the extra markers and paint they had. We decided that I'd paint her while she'd stand there and do a pose. And when I finished painting her, we looked into the mirror and put marker all over our faces. Hallie then found a Crayola spray-painter and asked if she could use it one me.

"Will it hurt?" I ask curiously.

"No. I promise. I'd never hurt you." She said.

I knew that she was right the way she looked at me, so I let her use it.

When we were outside, I chose a spot by a tree and we sat there. I read her the Notebook, while she layed on me playing with a leaf she found. I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looked. Our eyes locked for several moments.

"Hey look what I found!" She yelled.

Hallie held up two fake phones that were already drawn on.

"Cool!" I yelled.

She handed me a phone and I took it from her hand.

"Let's go split up, and meet in the gym later, okay?" She asked.

I nodded.

I say at an empty lunch table, while she was in a hallway, and we were talking and laughing so hard.

"Let's go to the gym." She said.

I ran into the school, and I saw her waiting for me, and we walked in together. She smiled and looked around. We've never been there before.

Hallie stopped, looked at me and put her arms around me, so I did the same. It was sort of a shock, but I went with it. I didn't know it, but I was dancing. Just with her. And that was the way I liked it. When she touched me, I imagined her and me with lights all around the room, and we only paid attention to ourselves.

Before we knew it, we heard the other kids starting to fill the hallway, so we both went back to class to get our things. Before we left, Hallie gave me a photo of two people that looked like the both of us.

"Who's this?" I asked.

It was a picture of a girl and a boy playing the piano.

"I don't know. I found it in my mom's room. She always kept it." Hallie said.

Hallie then ripped the photo right down the middle between the boy and girl. She gave me the picture of the girl, and she kept the boy.

"Keep this forever, okay?" She asked.

I nodded and we both walked out together. Suddenly, I ran towards my dad, while Hallie saw her mom and hugged her. I looked at the both of them, and I noticed that I saw my dad locking eyes with Hallie's mom. They looked like they've known eachother since forever. Sort of like how Hallie and I looked at eachother. My dad smiled and waved. Hallie's mom did the same, and they both walked away.

When we got into the car, I asked my dad who that lady was and he smiled.

"Just an old friend I knew." He said and started the car.

"My friend Hallie...the little girl with that lady, gave me this picture. She looks just like her doesn't she?" I asked.

When I showed him the picture he smiled even harder and turned to me.

"Listen, Alan, that used to be a...friend, but I lost her. So don't lose your friend, either, okay?" He looked me in the eyes.

"I won't, dad. I promise." I said.

Today was probably the best day I've ever had. Hallie was the only girl that ever talked to me. It was only first grade, but I felt like I loved her.


End file.
